Structure
by chykla
Summary: What does it take to keep a band together, or rather a promise? Rated 'M' for future chapters.


Yosh! Chikane here, you know, most of the stories I come up with is either, Ritsu is trying to get revenge, Mio dies, Mio kills people, Ritsu becomes part of some gang or so, or o3o stuff like that. POR QUE? So, ima write something cutesy. No, I was kidding, not really =A=;. You know, I think I needta change Alteration's summary and warn them its AU OAO. I'm lazy though =3=. Anyways, enjoy this fanfic. =A=. At least in this fanfic Ritsu doesn't become part of some gang…right OAO?

Disclaimer;…if I owned K-On, I wouldn't write fanfics si?

* * *

><p>Many years have passed and every band that I joined would break up. Is this some kind of curse or something? This is seriously bogus. Why the hell would a band break up after getting their fame? Seriously ridiculous. Does this always happen to every rock band out there? Well, maybe they don't want most of us to go crazy and kill someone or burn our own houses or something like that.<p>

If the past bands that I was with could just stay together we can be like those new artists and sell millions. I wish I could just stay in one band that would stick together 'till the end.

Or at least that's what I thought.

* * *

><p>"Congratulations on your 5th single Akiyama-San! I heard that you plan to go on tour on these three months is that true?" The TV host congratulates<p>

"Hey! Keiichi! Turn up the volume I can't hear it very well!" I ordered my boyfriend, Keiichi, as I fix some dinner.

"Woah! I never knew that Ricchan would love someone like Akiyama-San! I thought you only listen to rock and heavy metal!" "Well, doesn't she have some kind of fetish for women like her? She's beautiful, she sings with an angelic voice, she plays the bass, and not to mention she's single! Hey, hey, Ritsu, don't tell me you're going to cheat on Kei-Chan now!" Misaki and Miyu teased me

"Well, if Ritsu is going to cheat on me for Akiyama-San, I'll cheat on her with Haru-Chuan from AKB48." Keiichi added as he drank his second bottle of beer

"Hey, I won't cheat on you and for you to pick Kojima Haruna over me…" I paused "…hey that's not a bad choice I like her too. Fine I'll cheat on you for both Akiyama-San and Yuko-Chuan." I ended the topic and laughed along with the rest

There are many reasons why I picked Keiichi over those other guys that confessed to me back in my high school years and from my current university year. He's different from all of them. He knows when I'm joking and I know when he's joking. We both love the same genre of music and the same people. We admire pretty much the same artists and bands. Well, also not to mention, he's one hell of a guitarist. Aside from Keiichi, Miyu might be better than Keiichi at guitar. After all, she's been practicing ever since the age of 6 along with Misaki whom has been practicing bass, both of them are very gifted in music.

"Amazing! You're the opening act for AKB48? Just as expected from Akiyama-San! Will you give us some information on who is going to be on the tour?" The T.V host asked

"Hey... She's going to be the opening act for AKB48! We need to see her! Maybe Yuko-Chuan or Haru-Chuan is gonna be there! Hey hey, maybe your beloved Atsuko-Chuan might be there too, Misa-Chan~" I suggested as I filled my cup with a beer.

"Well, I think that Maeda-San, Oshima-San and Kojima-San might be there but all I know is that Watanabe-San is going to be there for sure" Akiyama-San answered as she tilts her head.

"WHAT! My lovely Mayu-San is going to show up! Hey Sis! Let's go to the concert! The first one is going to be in Tokyo! It's going to be next week let's go!" Satoshi got out of his bath feeling energized.

"Just shut it and eat. We're already planning to go anyways." I grabbed a new plate and hand it over to Satoshi.

"Wait, guys quiet down, I'm trying to listen to the closest date." Miyu stared at the T.V

"Well, the first tour is going to be next week on Thursday night. The first 100 people to order the tickets would get V.I.P tickets and they wo-" Keiichi lowered the volume and grabbed his phone to order tickets.

"Are you going to pay for all of us?" We started at Keiichi and smiled.

"Oh yes, hello, um, I would like to reserve 5 tickets for the AKB48 concert next week. Yes. Oh! Thank you very much. Yes I will pay online tonight. Thank you very much sir I really appreciate it. Thank you. Bye-Bye." Keiichi ended the phone call and stared back at us.

"Just this one time because…" He kissed me and put his arms around me. "…it has been over one year since we were together… Well, the exact date was a week ago but whatever. Yay!" Keiichi smiled and cheered

"Ah, you're an ass sometimes but I still love you! Or maybe you're drunk from your fourth bottle but I don't know. Yay!" I laughed and kissed him back.

"My goodness, thank God I'm single, I don't have to pay for my girlfriend and everything!" Satoshi complained and put his dishes to the sink.

"And here I am still wondering why people ask me about you…." I cleaned the dishes as everyone moved to the sofa.

Keiichi, who is busy working on the laptop getting tickets for us to the AKB48 concert, drank his 6th bottle of beer and asked me to get another bottle from the fridge as I walk back from the kitchen to the sofa.

"So Akiyama-San, tell me about yourself." One of the T.V host asked.

"Well, before I worked into pop, I did get myself into some heavy metal and rock back in middle school. Haha, I know it's pretty weird but, I remember when an old friend of mine back in middle school found out that I played the bass. She asked what type of music I like. To be honest, back then I just started learning so I didn't have a particular type of music that I like. She showed me many CDs of American rock bands and British rock also. From the Beatles to Aerosmith, Blessthefall, Sonic Syndicate, Falling Up, Escape the Fate, Fireflight, and many others. She showed me her favorite band 'the Who' and she also told me that Keith Stones was the one that inspired her to play music. We became really good friends and we would play music together. At the end of our middle school year, I had to move to Tokyo due to family problems and I remembered her last words to me… 'When I make it to Budokan, you better show up and see me, that goes the same for you too!' or something like that. I do hope that she would make it to Budokan before me… After all, she is a one of a kind drummer!" Akiyama-San answered the interviewer.

"That person sounds like Sis to me~" Satoshi stared at me.

"Say Ricchan. Do you have some connections with Akiyama-San?" Miyu asked as she gets closer to my face…maybe a bit to close…

"If I had a connection with her I would be bragging about it wouldn't I?" I answered the question as I pushed Miyu away from my face.

"Well, whatever it is, you probably have some connection and we'll find out next week. But, then again Ritsu wouldn't have any connection with someone famous right?" He laughed "Oh yea, we got V.I.P tickets and we get to see them back stage and since I paid extra, we got to met them and have dinner with them." Keiichi, looking drunk, crossed his arms and tried to get relax as he put his head on my lap.

"Yea yea okay." I put my head back and closed my eyes.

Keiichi checked his watch and stood up.

"Man, it's almost 11. Better get going. I'm gonna go back now. See ya! Oh and, don't be late for work tomorrow. I swear to God the manager is gonna get pissed! Bye!" He kissed me and worked his way out of the apartment

"See ya!" We said our goodbye

"Hey Satoshi, you should get back too, it's getting pretty late. You got to go school tomorrow too so…"

"Aight, well, see ya Sis! Good night, Miyu-San, Misaki-San." Satoshi ran to the door and walked out

"Night! Careful outside!"

"Alright, I'm gonna go to sleep, what are you guys gonna do? Stay up all night to have sex?" I teased Miyu and Misaki.

"…uhm…no...well…ha...ha…" Miyua replied stiffly.

…You're kidding right...

"Well, alright then, don't be too loud. Night! Ah, yea, make sure you guys wake up early to. Or you know what Keiichi said. He's gonna go berserk! Well, nights!" I worked my way to the room and to bed.

"Good night! Don't have any wet dreams about Keiichi now Ricchan!" I heard Misaki yelled all the way from the living room to my room.

"Idiot! Don't moan to loud and wake up everyone!" I yelled back and laughed

I set my alarm clock to 6 am as always and put my blanket over my head.

"Guess I'll sleep a bit early now…" I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

><p>"So you're moving to Tokyo huh?"<p>

"Yea, I tried to convince my parents to just let me stay with my grandma here but they won't let me."

"Well… I guess that's… To bad huh?"

"Yea… I'm sorry I couldn't stay with you until high school Ritsu."

"Don't worry about it! Well, good luck in Tokyo, don't get caught up with ghosts and monsters that wi—HEY~! THAT HURTS! Haha, well, I'm going to miss you hitting me."

"Stupid Ritsu."

"Here let's make a promise. When I make it to Budokan, you better come and see me! That goes the same for you too. When you make it to Budokan, I'm going to be the person in front cheering for you!"

"No, it's not going to be like that. We're going to go to Budokan together! We promised that too remember!"

"I don't know if that'll happen because you're far more talented than me. After all, you're the most beautiful girl ever in this world! With your looks and talent, I know you can do it!"

"…Ritsu…"

"It's a promise then! I'm going to miss you Mio! Let's meet again sometime! Let's make our own band and see who will make it first to Budokan! It's a promise!"

"Ritsu I—"

* * *

><p>"WAKE THE FUCK UP OR I'M GOING TO EAT YOU FOR BREAKFEAST YOU FREAKING SLACKER!"<p>

…and I fell of my bed from that son of a bitch's alarm clock…

"What kind of a dream is that? Might be my fantasy. Mio? Isn't that the first name for Akiyama-San? Well whatever, I should get ready." I talked to myself and grabbed my clothes to the bathroom and cleaned my face, brushed my teeth and changed from my shorts and tank to a blue hoodie and jeans.

"Morning Ritsu! We're almost late for work so eat you breakfast!" Miyu pushed me to the kitchen table.

"My goodness, it's not my fault that you guys were so loud last night. I couldn't sleep. Misaki was like 'No Miyu, please, no not there, yes please faster, wait don't lick it there, wait Miyu, AH~'. Man Miyu, you freaking sadists." I lied and teased them as I ate my toast and drank my coffee

"You seriously heard us? You're serious?" Both of them looked at me blankly

The coffee I drank covered the clean table

"I was kidding." Hell yea I was. I finished my toast and coffee and put the dishes on the sink. I grabbed a towel and cleaned the mess.

"Yea, us too. Ricchan, you make such funny jokes in the morning." What the hell? You guys we're lying my ass. Well, they are seriously funny. Seriously…

"Aight let's go!" We put on our sneakers and walked out of the store.

"Hey Ricchan! Let's have a bet! Who ever sold the most today wins. If Miyu and I sell more than you, you treat both of us to Ice Cream. If we lose, we treat you to Ice Cream too! Deal?" Misaki started a competition.

"Oh you're on! I'm going to order then Chocolate Vanilla Deluxe! Better get really to spend that 1200 Yen bro!" Even though I sell the least in the store, I'm going to work my hardest to get my Chocolate Vanilla Deluxe!

"ALRIGHT!" The three of us screamed out in front of the store.

"Will you guys quiet down and just get ready for work?" The manager yelled at us.

"Yes sir!"

"Oh yea, I ordered some new stuff so I want you guys to make sure that they arrive here in the next two hours. I put Keiichi in charge so you better follow everything he says. I'm not going to be in the store today so, Ritsu. You're going to count the money for today. Oh and Miyu, you're in charge of closing and cleaning along with Misaki. Take good care of the store, don't go and destroy everything. I'm off. Later." The manager started his motorcycle and left.

"I bet you he got a date with his girlfriend or something" Miyu showed an annoyed look.

"That son of bitch should just put work first. Hey, we should just report this to the owner. He's going to get fired and everything. I mean it's going to be fair right. He only shows up for work probably only 10 times this month and it's almost the end of the month. Freaking bogus." Keiichi walked into the store adding to Miyu's comment

"Oh my, are you saying this because you want him to get fired so you can get the position of manager?" Misaki teased him

"You do get more when you're the manager~" I grabbed his arm and laughed

"Well, yea. Ahem. Anyways, here's the list of the stuff that's going to come in. Oh and also, a couple guitarists might come in to get their guitars fixed and stuff from what I've heard. Well, probably not a couple buy pretty much a lot. Words on the streets said that a there was a fight when one of the bands were playing and an audience threw something at the guitar and the neck bent. Or something like that. You guys can fix guitars right?" Keiichi ordered us and asked.

"Keiichi, I was in a couple on bands in the past and I've been working in music shops ever since the age of 19, pretty much, I should know how to fix a guitar." I replied showing some pride.

"Well, since Ritsu, the great amazing magician that can fix guitars, is in charge of maintenance, you guys are in charge of getting people to buy those items on sale over there. Well, you too Ritsu when there is no one getting their guitar maintained. Oh yea, I'm going to go away for an hour or two since I have to pick up the tickets. Take good care of the shop~." And Keiichi left.

"Hey, Misa-Chan, why would we order 3 Kawai K5000S? People don't even buy synthesizers these days. At least just buy one. And what's up with Kawai anyways? Most of their stage pianos are discontinued like the MP9000 or MP4 or MP8II and stuff like that and not only that, the sound in the Crystal Grand CR-40A seems a bit weird like the design, its freaking clear man." Miyu complained.

"Well they're made in Japan that's why the design looks pretty weird." I told a joke as I put a CD to the laptop and the sound played all over the shop.

"Oh, we ordered the Telecaster~! The bright, rich, cutting tone. With its solid body, the sound gave off a clean amplified tone of the strings. With its maple neck, it's maple fret board, and its alder, or may it be ash or poplar body, this guitar. It's…It's..AH~" Misaki looked like she was about to masturbate thinking about the guitar.

"Hey, if you're going to go all day talking about guitars, at least add some drums into the conversation. I feel bad for Ricchan~" Miyu pat my shoulder.

"Oh yea." Misaki stopped thinking about the Telecaster. "Ricchan~ we finally ordered the Roland V-Stage Series. The…What…OH! TD-125 V-Drum kit? Oh damn that's a long name for a drum set."

"REALLY?" I jumped in front of Misaki in excitement. "Where is the dude that's delivering it? Come and deliver now!" I demanded.

"Ha, yea… Hey look, someone is coming in!" We hugged each other in excitement as a customer is walking to the store.

"Welcome, may we ask what you need today? That's right, we're getting a Telecaster today are you interested in getting one?" Miyu asked the small twin-tailed customer.

"Ah, a Telecaster! Well, even though I want to get a Telecaster, I guess I'll stick with my Mustang. Well, today I'm going to get my guitar maintenance." The customer replied.

"Oh, a Mustang that's nice!" I walked up to her "Hello there! I'm Ritsu; I'll be the one maintaining your guitar."

"Oh thank you very much!" She replied and stood to see me fix the beautifully sounded guitar which was played by one of my favorite guitarist, Kurt Cobain.

"MY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED TO THIS BEAUTIFUL GUITAR?" I stood away from the broken guitar.

"The neck is seriously bent. It's not seriously bent that I can't fix it but, it's bent. The Fretboard is cracked and the body has some scratches. Not to mention the octave toning is whack! Hey… Have you been taking good care of such a beautiful instrument?" I asked furiously

"Well, last night, during practice, we had had some fans to see us practice but they got into a fight and my guitar was a victim. Sadly, this is the first time I got a guitar broken this bad." The young girl looked down

"Oh I'm sorry. Man, this is going to take a while. I'll try to get it fixed by an hour O.K~" I smiled trying to make her feel better "Ah, what's your name?" I looked back and the guitar and tried to take off the Fretboard.

"N-N-Na-Narama…Yea, Narama Azusa! Nice to meet you and you are?" She replied very stiffly

"Tainaka Ritsu

the drummer and the maintenance person. Ask me anything about guitars I'll try to answer them correctly, ask me about drums, I'll answer them with the correct answer and help you get the best drums!" I smiled at her.

"Oh you're a drummer! That's nice. This is probably the first time I've heard a drummer working in a music shop! By the way, this song, it's so familiar, what is it?" she asked

"You're Going Down by Sick Puppies." I answered her question

"Oh, that band. I love their bassist. Emma Anzai was it? Not to mention the singer, he's really good with the guitar. The drummer I would say, well, he's not bad but I do believe that they should've kept Chris." She thought

"True, I agree that they should've kept Chris but…It's really hard to keep a band together." I told her from my past experiences.

"You need really good chemistry for a band to work." I added

"That is true but not to mention chemistry within the band. You need to be great friends with your fellow band members for it to work." She added

"To be honest, it doesn't matter if you're great friends with the other members, right after fame, they would break up. It's very hard because they want to be perfect and when someone is holding them back, they're out, it doesn't matter if they're best friends or whatever."

"…Well…" Nakano looked away.

"I'm just telling from my past experience, and you're really good at keeping your band together with Akiyama-San, am I right, Nakano-San."

"You noticed…" She twitched

"There is no artist in this world that can keep a disguise when they're talking with me." I showed some pride

"Don't worry, those two are too stupid to no-" Miyu and Misaki started to walk over to where I am. I startled.

"We're too what?" They asked furiously.

"To stupid to notice that there is a customer waiting outside you idiots." I pointed at the door.

Both of them started running.

"Ah, your guitar is almost finished. It's going to take about 5 minutes for the glue to dry." I pat her head.

"Hey Ritsu! The Drum set was the first one to come in. Help me set it up! They said the others will come in an hour! Hurry up!" Misaki and Miyu ordered

"Alright! Just wait here please Nakano-San. I'll be here in a minute for your payment." I walked over to the door and brought the drum set in and set it up.

"Thank you for waiting Nakano-San. That would be 1800 Yen." I gave Nakano a price.

"Thank you very much Tainaka-San" She handed over exactly 1800 Yen. "Ah, Tainaka-San, can I hear you play the drums?" She asked a favor

"Well, me playing for Nakano-San, my my, this is an honor. I will for my dearest Nakano-San" I bowed down and walked over the new drum set that was newly set.

"Alright! One two, One two three four"

I began playing the drums. It has been about a year or so ever since I played the drums again. I almost forgot the feeling of the toms the sound that the high-snare made as I tried to keep it up to the beat while kicking the bass drum. The energetic drumming that I missed so much, I finally regained this feeling once more after a year of hiatus. This feeling, I can't get enough of it. I was born to play the drums

"WOAH! THAT'S AWESOME!" I heard people from the store clapping and cheering.

"Ricchan! Since when did you get that good?" Miyu asked

"Woah woah, did you had some secret practice or something?" Misaki added

"That was seriously an amazing drumming. You're fit to be in a heavy metal band or rock band. Either one would be fine. How long have you played the drums?" Nakano asked

"I've been playing the drums ever since the first year of middle school" I answered with a smile

"Do you play by feeling?" she asked further questions "Actually, I do. I never had a teacher and I never knew how to read musical notes. All I know is that, it makes a great sound and that's it." I stood away from the electric drum kit

"You're drum playing is really nice Tainaka-san. Here" she handed me her phone number. "If you plan to join a band or just need places to play gigs, just call me okay. And thank you very much for fixing my guitar. I wish you the best it the future" Nakano-san walked to the exit

"Thank you! Come again." Miyu thanked a customer.

It's almost closing time and Keiichi hasn't come back. All the stuff we ordered has been delivered and we're currently preparing for closing.

"Hey Ricchan, where did that Kei-Chan go? It's been like what 13 hours ever since he left?

"Hey, the traffic was hell ok. And the line for the tickets was almost 5 blocks long. Do you still expect me to come back less than 13 hours?" Keiichi made an entrance

"Yes." The three of us agreed.

"Well then!" Keiichi sat in the dark corner.

"Oh by the way, who won the bet?" Miyu asked.

"Well, I got about 7 or so people on maintenance and I sold a couple instruments, about 4 I guess. What about you guys?" I asked out of curiosity.

Miyu and Misaki looked at each other, and then back at me, and then at each other, then back at me with a response of "We sold 15!" "We sold 25!" Totally different answers.

"Well?" I put my hands on my waist demanding for the actual answer.

"We sold 5 items and 2 instruments…" both of them looked down.

"YAY! CHOCOLATE VANILLA DELUX HERE I COME!" I jumped in joy.

"Why so happy bro?" Keiichi asked me

"Well you see…" I ate another spoon of my Chocolate Vanilla Deluxe I worked hard for. "I finally got to eat the Chocolate Vanilla Deluxe~" I lied.

"I can't believe Ricchan won!" Miyu facedesked.

"Um, excuse me but, what is that thing called?" A browned hair girl came up to me.

"It's the Chocolate Vanilla Deluxe~!You should try it! You won't regret it!" I replied to the girl.

"Thank you very much! WOAH!" She stared at me. "Is something wrong?" A drop of sweat fell. "You're Ricchan! Richan! Long time to see!" She hugged me.

"It's me, Yui!" She stood up from hugging me.

Ah, that rang a bell. "WOAH! YUI! Long time no see! Where's Ui and Nodoka?"

"They're over there in the table, hold on. Ui! Nodoka! Look! It's Ricchan!"Yui yelled across the ice cream store to call out to Nodoka And Ui

Yui and I went to the same high school; she was the first friend I made when I transferred to Sakura High during my senior year. She's very energetic and you can say, pretty O.K at guitar. I heard she started playing just as she started high school. She owns a Les Paul Custom. Sadly, I hope that guitar is still ok. On the other hand, her younger sister, Ui, play the guitar far better than her. She's more responsible than Yui, maybe Ui should've been the older sister instead of the younger one. And there's Nodoka, our Student Council President. She helps us study for tests and because of her I passed High School and not to mention the University Exam. I owe her, a lot.

"Oh Ricchan, who are they?" Yui asked

"Oh, this is Miyu and that's Misaki, they're twins and we go to the same university. This guy right here is Keiichi, my boyfriend." I answered

"WOAH! Ricchan has a boyfriend! Hey hey, Ricchan's boyfriend, does she boss you around?" Nodoka and Ui then came walking over to our table.

"Hello Ritsu, long time no see. Oh yea, my name is Manabe Nodoka. Nice to meet you. Please call me Nodoka." Nodoka gave off an excellent introduction. "Hello, I'm Hirasawa Ui, nice to meet you, and this is my sister Yui." And Ui introduced both her self and her sister, as always.

"Nice to meet you Nodoka-San, Ui-Chan. I'm Miyazawa Miyu and this is my younger twin Misaki. It's a pleasure to meet the three of you." Miyu introduced her self along with Misaki

"Hey, Keiichi, introduce yourself" I hit Keiichi in the arm.

"Alright, alright. Haha. Well, I'm Kunieda Keiichi. Call me anything you want. It's a pleasure to meet all of you." Keiichi stood up and bowed.

"Alright! Since Keiichi is the only guy, he's going to pay for all of us! Yay!" I pat Keiichi in the shoulder

"Thank you very much Keiichi-Sama" Everyone bowed and thanked him

"Don't 'Thank you very much Keiichi-Sama' me!" He yelled. "Well, since I know that Nodoka probably raised Ritsu very well with her education along with Yui-Chan and Ui-Chan, I'm going to thank them, but Miyu and Misaki…." He laughed bitterly and looked away from the twins

"Don't laugh like that Kei-Chan!" the twins commanded.

"It's your punishment for selling only 7 instruments/items~!" I finished my Chocolate Vanilla Deluxe.

"Well anyways, we need to go out together Yui, Nodoka,Ui-Chan~! Oh by the way, if you need that Les Paul of yours maintained, just go to the music store 5 stores to the left from here! I'll give you a special discount! Well, I have to go, I'll see you guys later! Oh Yui, my number hasn't changed so you better pick up that phone or I'm going to take away those sweets of yours! Bye-bye~!" I left the store laughing along with Miyu, Misaki, and Keiichi.

"Hey hey Ritsu, what are we gonna have for dinner?" Keiichi looked at me with his 'cute' face.

"Everyone's favorite. Indonesian food. RW, Rendang, Beef Salad, and probably Fried Noodles street style. I forgot about Fried Rice Street Style. Oh and the RW is going to be chicken unless, you want to get a dog and you know the rest…" I replied.

"Beer?" Keiichi looked like he was about to cry.

"…yes there will be beer…" I guaranteed

"Yay! Open the door! Open the door! Gimmie my…BEER~!" Keiichi demanded looking like a child.

"Alright, alright. Hey, Miyu, help me with the cooking alright. Oh Misaki, since I can't trust you yet with knifes… Please, set the table…" I opened the door.

The dinner was set and everyone started to dig in. Satoshi of course was there since his roommate always eats outside and since Satoshi doesn't have money, he comes to my apartment and gets food. As always. We turned on the T.V to see another Akiyama Interview.

"Thank you very much Akiyama-San for getting out of your busy schedule and come to this interview with us along with Nakano-San." The crowd in the T.V show cheered for both Nakano and Akiyama.

"Hey, it's Nakano. Isn't she that fresh guitarist that showed up out of no where?" Keiichi asked.

"She could be the next big guitarist. She'll make Japan proud!" Miyu added.

…It should be you that's going to be the next big guitarist you idiot…

"Oh Nakano-San, Akiyama-San, is there any unknown musicians out there that should take a notice?" The T.V host asked.

"Well, today I met a drummer who worked there and she maintained my guitar. She's a really talented drummer though she played by feeling and she can't read notes. Well, all other famous musicians are like that right? Also at the same shop, I saw one of the workers testing out the Telecaster since it just came in. For a second, I thought she was Jimmy Hendrix. Her guitar playing and Hendrix's was pretty much alike. And the person playing with her using a P Bass was playing in such great beat and technique and speed. She might be the great Steve Harris reborn. Even though no one can beat Steve Harris, her style is pretty much alike. Ah, no offence Mio but you're bass playing is still great!" Nakano laughed it off. "I really hope to see the drummer soon but I really hope to see those two girls some other time too." Nakano finished her answer

"Hey, Miyu, weren't you testing out the Telecaster?" "And, weren't you the one testing out the P Bass too?" The twins asked each other. "…not to mention that Ricchan was also playing the drums…" both of them looked at me.

"Didn't I tell you? Nakano went to our store to get her guitar maintained." I lied about telling them before.

"LIES! WHERE WAS I?" Keiichi let out a loud yelp.

"…you were getting tickets…oh yea; she gave me her phone number. She told me if I want to join a band or need places to hold gigs, she said to call her." I added.

"I'm going to drink my anger out!" Keiichi grabbed his 8th bottle of beer and jugged, and grab another one from the fridge and jugged it again.

"What about you Akiyama-San?" The interviewer asked

"Well one second I have to ask Azusa a question" Akiyama-San whispered to Nakano "Seriously? Oh, sorry, well, I guess it would be the drummer that Azusa met and a friend of mine, she's really good at piano. She helped we wrote a couple of songs and not to mention composing it with the both of us, right Azusa?"

"Oh damn Ritsu! Akiyama-San is praising you~! I'm jealous!" Keiichi drank his next bottle of beer. "Ah, well, it's getting late, I'm going back now. And no, I'm not drunk, that amount of beer can't get me drunk!" He put out two thumps up. "Hey, Satoshi, since it's getting late, let me drop you off. See ya!" "Bye-Bye" Satoshi and Keiichi left the apartment.

"Bye-bi~!"

"Hey, the bath is ready, who's going first, me or you guys?" I asked.

"…Ricchan you go first…" Miyu put her hands on my shoulder

"_Don't go too hard, Miyu-Chan…" _

"_Don't worry Ricchan, I won't go hard…I'll go hardcore!"_

"_Make sure to tell me everything about it."_

"_I will make you want to do it with Kei-Chan"_

It's not like we can read each other's minds it's just that the signal, it was very obvious that Miyu wants to have her time with Misaki in the bath last very long.

After the bath, I went directly to sleep. As always, I set up my alarm to 6 AM. It's already one o'clock and on the verge of sleeping…

"WELCOME TO THE JUNGLE, WE GOT FUN AND GAMES—"

…and my phone rang…

"My good who in the world would call at one in the morning…?" I tried to get my phone.

"God man it Ricchan, that's why I tell you to put your phone on silent before you go to sleep…" Miyu and Misaki walked in my room.

"…Look who's still up! Just hang on I'll pick up…" I picked up the phone.

"Yes, I'm sorry for waking you up so early in the morning Tainaka-San but this is Nakano Azusa. Yes, you might be wondering how I got your number but well…you see…" Nakano tried to explain.

"Hey, Ricchan who is it?" Miyu turned on the lights as she asked me the question

I covered the mic of the phone "It's my parents!" I lied.

"Well um err… Wait hold on…" She handed over the phone to someone.

"…Ritsu…?" My eyes wide open right after I heard that familiar voice. I once again covered the mic. "Can you guys leave the and not eavedrop, this is very private family problems. Sorry." I demanded "Chee, well, good luck with that, I'm going to sleep." Miyu and Misaki turned off the lights and walked to their room after closing the door.

"Don't hold back Miyu-Chan! I yelled

"Idiot." I heard Miyu yelled back

"…Hello…" I uncovered the phone mic giving out a stiff reply.

"It's me…Mio…" She told me her name.

"…um…" I became nervous.

"…Ritsu…" She whispered softly.

…Mio…?

"Do you still remember me Ritsu?" she asked.

"I'm sorry but, can we talk again some other time, I got a slight headache, I'm sorry Akiyama-San. Bye-bye" I hung up quickly.

My head is throbbing. A slight headache struck me right after I heard that name…

"…Mio…"

Maybe, I do have some connection with Akiyama Mio…

* * *

><p>To Be Continued in the next Chapter.<p>

* * *

><p>*AKB48; It's a big girl group in Japan containing over 100 members excluding the ones in training. Atsuko Maeda, Kojima Haruna, Oshima Yuko, and Watanabe Mayu are part of the AKB48 group. I personally like Haruna and Yuko as a couple O3O. and I do like Mayu but o3o I think that Atsuko-Chuan is ok o3o. I love Yuko-Chuan among all though xD.<p>

…IF YOU DON'T KNOW 'THE WHO' OR KEITH STONES YOU NEVER WATCHED K-ON Dx

* Kawai K5000S; Kawai K5000S is a synthesizers made by the Kawai company in Japan. They only make pianos and synthesizers. (Kicks her own Keyboard)

*Telecaster; If you guys don't know this one it's pretty sad LOL O3O. It's a guitar made by Fender. I wished I had a Telecaster OAO.

*Roland V-Stage Series, The TD-125 V-Drum kit; It's an electric drum set. My mom's boyfriend has this. I was playing with it and, God it hurts so bad. Even though electric drum sets can help you not get noise complaints, I still prefer a regular drum oAo. It's much better~.

* Kurt Cobain; Who are you to not know who Kurt Cobain is! Well ahem anyways, Kurt Cobain was the leader of the band Nirvana. I put him in this fanfic because he did use the Mustang and I love Nirvana, and he is one of my favorite Guitarist!

*Emma Azai; The bassist for Sick Puppies. I like the way she plays the bass even though it doesn't top many other bassist out there.

* RW, Rendang, Beef Salad, Fried Noodles street style and Fried Rice Street Style; If your Indonesian you should know these LOL.

-RW; is an Indonesian meal. In Indonesia, they serve this by using dog meat. But in America, since it's illegal to do that, my uncle makes it with chicken o3o. yes good idea.

-Rendang; LOL, I think that its idk what meat it is but its gewd look it up o3o (doesn't know how to cook Rendang O3O)

-Fried Noodles Street Style; Idk the name but in Indonesia we call it 'Mie Abang-Abang' or is that how you spell it o3o? It tastes so FUCKING GOOOOOOD! My goodness, I miss indoensian food. Oh, you can usually see a dude selling these around morning (1-6 am wise o3o) it's very convenient when you're too lazy to cook LOL.

-Fried Rice Street Style; it goes the same with the noodles. You know back in Indonesia, I remember I would get this EXTRA SPICY. Man it was good. Unlike here you have to order stuff. EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRA EXTRAAAA SPICY if you want it as spicy as Indonesians put hot sauce o3o or chili.

*P Bass; It's a shortened name for Fender's Precision Bass. I likey this with my heart. I think we has this at church but iunno o3o.

…since you guys should know Jimmy Hendrix, ima skip him =A=.

* Steve Harris; The bassist for the band 'Iron Maiden' I love his but I still love Tasu-Chuan from L-Arc-Ciel 8D I think I got the name right =A= freaking hard to memorize LOL.

*Chocolate Vanilla Deluxe; I made it up 8D. it's a 3 layered ice cream like this 8D. On the bottom Rocky Road, Middle, Vanilla, and top Chocolate. And theres the wafflers thingy and theres hot fudge with some chocolate and vanilla sprinkles and a cherry on top LOL O3O. or at least that's how I imagine it xD.

Comments; I LIKE THIS STORY SINCE I CAN LET OUT ALL MY MUSICAL KNOWLEDGE! THESE KNOWLEDGE FINALLY PAYED OFF EVEN THOUGH I HAD TO GOOGLE A COUPLE XD ESPECIALLY THE KAWAI (WTF THEY HAD A CLEAR PIANO I NEVER KNEW THAT LOL!) This story was fun oAo. Enjoy zee next chapter. I promise some action o3o. since ima probably like what put 5 or so months in one chapter, unlike this one, two/three days in one chapter =A=. HEHE ENJOY CHIKANE OUT.

Notes; MY GOD MAN, I WAS SERIOUSLY CRAZY TO WORK ON THIS WITHIN A DAY _ MY HEAD HURTS! Well, o3o, I don't know what else to write and stuff but, in the next chapter I promise oAo. AND ALTERATION ISNT FORGOTEN, I PROMISE, OAO JUST PLEASE, GIVE ME SOMETIMNE TO THINK FOR SONG LYRICS FOR THE SECOND CHAPTER OF ALTERATION SINCE IT'S GOING TO HAVE SOME SONGS IDK OAO.

I promise more humor oAo (SNEEZES) OAO –KICKS ALTERATION- YOU GOT ME SICK.


End file.
